I'm Not A Virgin!
by Thunderbunny41
Summary: When Virgil get's picked on because of his name he comes up with a plan to get rid of it. This plan, to say the least, is not the best idea he's ever thought of. When Scott finds out he's dissapointed, but Virgil thinks that his older brother hates him. Can Scott convince Virgil that he doesn't before it's too late? Will any of them come out of it unscathed? Warning-course language
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

I'm Not A Virgin!

Prologue

Their laughter roared through the ears of young Virgil Tracy, "what are you doing Virgin, oh wait, you're a virgin you haven't done anything", the older boy  
cackled at his joke and others around them joined in.

"get lost" Virgil replied bellijerently, his anger was beginning to get the better of him, he hated it when people teased him about his name, as after all, he was only 14.

"Or what?" the bully asked, albeit quite rhetorically, "you gunna hurt me? At this Virgil just rolled his eyes 'people can be really quite rude and obnoxious sometimes'. "Love to see you try, virgin"

"why don't you go and annoy someone else, huh?"

"Because no-one elses name is virgin now is it?"  
"seriously Jack, is that all you got because it's pretty pathetic, asshole". Virgil knew he was going to regret saying that, but it did feel good to stand up for himself for once.

"What was that?" Jack quizzed incredulously, he was momentarily surprised at Virgil's come back. "Did you just call me an asshole? because that wasn't very smart of you". 'Oh god', Virgil was really gonna regret saying that now.

"Just leave me alone!", it came out a lot louder that expected,  
"feisty much" Jack snickered, "why so mad?"  
"Get a life, dick head", it was like a chain reaction, once he'd started to react, he just couldn't stop.  
"Look who's acting all tough now" there was a laugh then he turned serious, "you're so going down, wanker",  
"bring it", Virgil mentally translated his own statement to 'oh crap, i'm gonna die now',  
"it was already broughten". Jack growled. 'Idiot' Virgil thought.  
"Broughten isn't even a word idiot", That made the older boy snap, Jack snarled aggressively before jumping into his attack on Virgil & knocked him, rather forcefully, backwards.

Virgil gasped as he felt jack's impact force into his chest & ribs, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you virgin, can't find a girl or just too scared, now that I think about it, just like a girl would be?" This earned some gasps and angry shouts, which also just blatently appalled Virgil as his mother had died when he was young & his grandmother often visited them in their house in Kansas, and for some reason, his father had tought them not to underestimate women 'because they're tougher than you think' he'd say, which to be honest, the years he'd been with them, they'd proven to be just as tough as any man.

"You ignorant sonofabitch" Virgil spat in the older boys face, "how dare you insult others when the have done nothing to you at all!" Jack snickered,  
"Is this about your dead mother virgin?" Jack knew he'd found Virgil's kryptonite as Virgil grew more visually outraged, "well she's dead now, so how tough could she have been, huh?" Jack was expecting either an angry retort or for Virgil to cry or something, which is why he did not expect the response he got, and was rendered redundant so to speak.

Virgil didn't expect his own reaction himself, but nothing had ever felt so right as he lunged straight at Jack, ready for attack. He knocked him down immediately with great force, suddenly before he realised what had happened Jack was fighting back.

The fight had been going on for 3 minutes before Virgil couldn't go on, Jack perpetually pounded his targets abdomen untill he saw a trickling deep scarlet liquid seep through Virgil's shirt and onto his hands. "Shit" he muttered, mixed feelings as he realised Virgil was now unconscious  
"What the hell have you done?" someone behind him asked.

"You didn't see anything" he snickered, no remorse to be detected, 'should someone be worried about his mental state?'.  
"well at least check if he is still alive" the person behind Jack groaned, 'Virgil's the middle son of a billionaire, this is defiantly gonna get back to him before he can say "oops".  
"He's alive", Jack replied, albeit rather disappointed, 'Jack has defiantly got some serious issues',  
"Let's go".


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Week Later**  
Virgil was walking down the school corridor to get to his locker, and when he finally reached it, he could feel the anger rise up inside of him, they'd written insults all over his locker. "This is the last straw" he belligerently growled under his breath, he was going to put an end to this, to his annoyance he suddenly felt someone tap him on the back.

"What?" he growled, instantly ashamed of his tone of voice when he realised who it was, the girl who he had a crush on. "Oh crap, I am so sorry",

"Oh, that's alright, you obviously have something to be mad about" she indicated to his locker that had been recently decorated in a variety of insults, "ya know, them keep calling you a virgin and stuff, besides the fact that I'm not one, I'd hate to feel that way, people judging me, just saying".

'Gee, Chelsea really needs to work on her grammar and basic english language' Virgil mentally noted.

"Yeah, people can be real asses when they want to be" He just replied solemnly, failing to mention his thoughts about the older girl's speech, 'of course that must be the advantage of being a cheerleader' he also thought.

"So" she quickly and sweetly smiled, 'oh that beautiful smile of hers', "you should come to my house after school to study, my 'rents are away for a couple of weeks, and..." her smile widened, albeit more seductively now, "and we could solve you name issue" she whispered in his ear and walked off. "Meet me at the front gates" she called back after a few seconds, consequently causing people to turn around, looking at him rather curiously, 'well' he thought, 'curiosity killed the cat". He, now smiling, walked briskly to class...

* * *

"Hey" Chelsea greeted warmly to the approaching, not to mention younger, Virgil. "I guess you've excepted my offer then?"  
"Well err" Virgil replied, despite his excitement that he'd **never** admit, he was constantly having thoughts that Jack had put her up to this. "Your not doing this as a certain request for a certain someone are you?"

"What", her facial expression was perplexed, but quickly realised what he was talking about,"oh, no of course not, I heard your arguments supporting women and you seem like a really nice guy" she pause for a second, "not to mention good-looking, so hence why I'm doing this". 'Did Chelsea Smith really just say that, and did she really just say the word hence?' now it was Virgil's turn to be perplexed, 'oh well', he decided just not to care.

It took them about 5 minutes to walk back to Chelsea's place, and Virgil was glad when they'd finally arrived and went to her bedroom. He was mollified, angry at the guys for calling him the damn name, but exited for what was about to happen as a consequence of it. "So" Chelsea whispered quietly at him, while caressing his cheek, "you ready?"

"Hmm" he chuckled excitedly, "What do you think?"  
"Good".

Chelsea suddenly put her lips to his and compassionately kisses him, 'god she tastes sweet' Virgil thought as she put her tongue in his mouth, he responded by doing the same. The kiss quickly became much more passionate with every second, all of which, Chelsea was caressing him and grouping him in areas, that soon aroused sexual feeling down below. Chelsea felt this and chronologically started ripping the good-looking mans clothes of, Virgil was getting more and more exited and aroused.

"Damn" Chelsea mumbled when she saw Virgil's muscular and toned body, "since when have you had such a good body?"  
"Working out" Virgil simply answered, quickly taking a hint Chelsea gave him and started ripping her clothes off. Soon they were both of her bed, making out with no clothes on,

"Time for the fun part" she giggled and jumped on top of the younger boy.  
"Err" Virgil mumbled, he hated saying this, "Dont we need some protection of some kind?"  
"Dont worry, im already protected against pregnancy" she quickly replied. 'Oh well' Virgil thought, 'that's good enough for me'. Chelsea made quick work of letting Virgil's body part inside of her.

"Damn" Virgil groaned as he felt her on him, this was the most amazing feeling in the world. They moved in time with each over and after a couple of minutes of feeling immense joy and sexual fulfillment, they both were beginning to reach their climaxes, Virgil was exhausted now, but strongly wanted to keep going, his breathing was becoming more and more laborious and heavy. With one last movement, he thrust himself deep inside of her, and his climax uninvitedly announced itself and he came inside of her. This time it was Chelsea who groaned and they reluctantly separated, they lay there for about 30 minutes talking softly before they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day both Virgil and Chelsea awoke exactly how they'd fallen asleep the previous day. "crap" life quickly dawned on Virgil, "We have to get to school".  
"Actually..." Chelsea started, Virgil could sence a story coming.  
"Actually what?" He asked curious. She sighed before continuing,  
"I'm not going back to school, I quit, and i'm moving to L.A".  
"damn"

"Yeah, so I'll walk with you to school, then I'll say goodbye for good, and just so you know, last night was the best one night stand i've ever had". The information Virgil had just heard shocked him, 'damn, the girl I lost my virginity, is now moving away and i'll never see her again, the correct saying here he thought was 'all good things come to an end'.

The only verbal noise he made was to sigh. "I'm sorry"  
"What for", girls were defiantly confusing him,  
"For not telling you before". That made more sense.  
"Oh, well it's okay, you've nothing to apologize for",  
"Really?" she asked incredulously, "you not mad?"  
"Why would I be?"  
"Because I didn't tell you before we well, ya know".  
"No-one ever said it was permanent", this time it was she who sighed,  
"Well thank you for not being mad at me then",  
"well, you're welcome" Virgil smiled kindly & politely, "Well I've got to get dressed and ready now, where is your bathroom?"  
"Down the hall, first on the left" Chelsea replied, also smiling.

* * *

They walked Virgil to school and the bell had gone as soon as they reached the entrance gates, which had unfortunately, dramatically cut down on their farewelling time, but Jack and his gang were also outside the school gates and saw their arrival.

"Bye Virgil" Chelsea muttered sadly while she hugged him, also which Jack had obviously heard as he started walking over to them with a frown plastered firmly on his face. Chelsea, who saw this, also added, "and last night was amazing too",  
"Like wise" Virgil agreed.

"What" Jack yelled, "What the hell happened last night between you two?", he was obviously outraged and what he was assuming had happened was correct.  
"Well, first of all; it is none of your damn business, and secondly; Virgil is way better in bed then you'll ever be". There, Chelsea just said it, and it wasn't untill then Virgil had thought about his actions, 'damn' he thought, 'Dad, Scott & John are gonna literally kill me for what I did' he suddenly felt guilty, 'I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life'.

Jack who had previously been choking, as measure to feign more shock than he actually felt, had recovered and started laughing,  
"So Virgil isn't a virgin anymore, what a shame, looks like I'm gonna have to come up with another nick-name for you then aren't I?",  
"Whatever" Virgil just simply stated and stormed off, 'why did I think doing that would change anything?, it'll probably just make things worse'.

Later that day school had just finished and was starting his walk home when Jack and his gang came up to him. "Did you have sex with Chelsea just to stop us from calling you an itty-bitty name?", at that they all snickered, Virgil the exception, "Really Virgil that was very heartless". He was really calling Virgil heartless, all Jack had to do was look in the mirror and he'd she the selfish, inconsiderate imbecile staring back at him.

"How dare you call _me_ heartless, you are the one who is so horrible all the time to everybody, I don't know why you don't see why people are always so upset with you, and just FYI, it's because you are an ass". If Virgil thought last beating was harsh, he had another thing coming.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you actually had the balls to say that to me, shame im gonna have to kill you for saying that though Tracy". Jack lunged at the younger boy, using his gang to pin Virgil down, and just started pounding him in every area that could seriously harm him, he didn't care about the fact that Virgil was, again, unconscious. As soon as Jack was tired, he gave him a final kick & he his gang had left the younger boy lying there on the dead, cold ground. unconscious.

Virgil awoke about 4 hours later and quickly sat up, as soon as he'd tried he'd regretted it though."Ahh" he cried, the pain in his body was pure agony, he sat there for a few minutes trying to get his breathing under control. "Great" he groaned as he remembered what had happened, "Scott & John are gonna be worried". His two older brothers were always worried about one of their younger brothers.

'Suppose I'd better get home' he thought glumly as he tried to figure out was to get past them, he really didn't want them to find out what he had done. He slowly made his 'short but felt like miles' walk home and finally got there in what felt like hours. "Here goes", he opened the front door & as expected Scott came bolting down the stairs, 'probably to lecture me'.

"Holy crap!" Scott exclaimed as he caught a sight of His little brother, "oh my god, what the hell happened to you?"  
"And you lecture us when we swear" Virgil attempted to change the subject, but naturally, failed.  
"Go to the couch and sit down" Scott ordered, his usually tough guy/stoic façade transparent as there was 'worried' written all over his face, quite literally too."Im calling an ambulance",  
"what?" Virgil was shocked, why would Scott do that? "What do you need an ambulance for?"  
Scott stood there stunned and incredulous before he recovered and gave his younger brother a look.  
"Why?" he asked, "have you seen yourself? You look like deaths door".  
"Stop exaggerating Scott" Virgil rolled his eyes, so typical off his eldest brother.  
"Exaggerating?" Scott scoffed and looked at him incredelously for a minute before he eventually sighed, "fine I give in, I wont call an ambulance but you have to promise me y'all tell me what happened and let me look after you, okay?"  
"Fine, whatever", this was gonna be a long night for Virgil.

* * *

Virgil was sitting on the couch 5 hours later, as Scott had instructed earlier that day, watching him fuss around Virgil, demanding to know who had done the damage, which, to be totally honest, was really starting to piss Virgil off.

Virgil sighed causing Scott to turn around with a worried look on his face, "You okay Virge?"  
"I'm fine" he groaned, he was rather annoyed, "now can you please stop fussing over me?"  
"No" Scott simply stated,  
"it was a rhetorical question" then quietly added "idiot". Scott laughed half heartedly, he'd been looking after his brothers pretty much since the day their mother had died, did they really think he didn't hear the stuff they didn't want him to hear?  
"I heard that kid" then did his famous eyebrow raise,  
"whatever".

'Damn, he looks miserable, there's definitely something, personally that I think I should know, going on' thought Scott. Virgil noticed Scott looking at him and groaned,  
"what?"  
"Seriously Virge, if you don't want me to fuss over you, don't get yourself in this condition in the first place!"Scott quickly covered his curiosity up with a believable explanation, but was really starting to wear Virgil's, whom usually had a very calm demeanor, patience thin.  
"What condition? I am fine Scott, why can't you just leave me alone?"  
"Another rhetorical question?" Scott joked, albeit half serious,  
"humor me"  
"tell me what happened then" Scott demanded, he really wanted to know who did this.  
"Because it's none of your damn business", this cut scott to the core as he believed 'my brothers problems are my problems', it could be the littlest things that hurt the most.

"Virge, you my brother, it is my business, now tell me or I'll go around and interrogate everyone untill I get some information". 'Great' thought Virgil solemnly, 'way to let the world know about my problems'. "Tell me", Scott demanded once more,  
"no", there was a short pause.

"so you don't want me to inflict pain on him like he has inflicted this pain on you?"  
"I feel fine", but honestly he felt like, well, he guesses the only word to describe it was shit. He felt like shit & the pain was immense agony, like shoving a burning spike in his chest and ribs.

"No you don't" Scott could clearly see the pain in his younger brothers eyes, and it hurt a lot that he wouldn't confide in him. Virgil sighed again,  
"yes I do", he eventually lied, 'that was probably quite transparent' he thought, Scott thought the same thing. They were silent for probably five minutes, and surprisingly, it was Virgil whom broke it,"I'm tired", he simply stated & attempted to get up, "ahh" he immediately cried as white-hot pain shot up through his spine as soon as he stood, 'funny, I don't remember my spine hurting'.

"Shit" Scott exclaimed as he saw hiss brother plummet to the floor and brotherly instincts came into practice and caught him. When Scott first saw Virgil's face he saw it was as pale as a sheet, but the worst part was, Virgil was now unconscious.

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep... 'What is that annoying perpetuous beeping sound?' Virgil thought, perplexed. Suddenly he realised he had his eyes shut & was he laying on a really hard, unfamiliar and not to mention uncomfortable bed?  
"Huh" Virgil groaned, causing Scott, whom was standing next to him, to jump,  
"Hey Virge" he murmured to reassure his barely conscious brother, "it's okay bud, your okay, or at least you will be".

"Where am I?" Virgil asked, eyes still firmly shut, "what happened?  
"You're in hospital" Scott explained sympathetically, "you passed out", this information confused Virgil, last he remembered he was being harassed by an annoyingly worried Scott. Scott, who was seeing that Virgil seemed confused, elaborated on his explanation, albeit benignly as he didn't want a repetition of before as it was a non-inevitable situation.

"Oh" Virgil sighed quietly, unfortunately for him, Scott heard it.  
"What happened", he asked softly, in which for Virgil, was an anomaly considering Scott's usual non-sycophant way of getting information out of him. Oh how much Virgil wanted to tell his eldest brother what had perpetuated in causing him getting hurt, but Scott simply wouldn't understand, he'd just say that he needed to just ignore the insults, well that was what he had tried to do, look where that ended up!

"I can't tell you Scott" He argued, much to Scott's annoyance.  
"Why not?" was Scott's obvious rebuttal,  
"Because..."  
"Oh because what Virgil?... Huh?", 'Why can't he just tell me and get it over with?' Scott mentally groaned, "Why cant you just tell me?" There was and uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before it was Virgil, much to Scotts surprise, who broke it.  
"Because you'll judge me..."  
"Why Virge, why will I judge you?" Virgil suddenly went red and looked away, ' funny' Scott pondered, 'why would Virge be embarrassed?'. He sighed, "Virge I promise not to judge you, just please tell me what happened",  
"but when I tell you, you _will_ judge me". 'Does he really think that I judge him like that?' Scott was shocked.  
"Please, I swear on my life Virge, I will not judge you okay?", Virgil sighed.  
"It's all because of my stupid fucking name",  
"And...", Scott knew this would happen, after all, the name Virgil wasn't very common and had some very obvious insults for it.  
"And some Dicks were making jokes about it and insulting me",  
"Ahh, I think I can guess what jokes they were making about it, but that still doesn't explain the, well beatings". Virgil gulped, it was now or never to tell Scott the truth about what had happened.  
"Well, how would you like being called a Virgin and stuff every day of your stupid life?"  
"I'd hate it", suddenly it dawned on Scott, "Shit Virge, you lost your virginity because of it didn't you?" Virgil just shrugged and completely turned away from his eldest brother, "you did... At 14!". Virgil sighed, he knew that Scott would judge him because of this,  
"And know you hate me Scott".

This time it was Scott who sighed,  
"I don't _hate_ you", although something in Scott's voice told Virgil otherwise.  
"Then what do you think about me?" At this Scott just stayed silent, "ya know, i'd rather you told me the truth than not say anything at all, that way it wouldn't be keeping it a secret from me". Usually Virgil liked silence, you could just relax and think about anything at all, but now, now silence seemed like the worst form of tourture there was.

"I swear I don't _hate_ you Virge" Scott eventually sighed, sounding annoyed and frustrated, longing so much that he could just rewind time about 5 years, "I don't".  
"Then why do you refuse to look at me?", As Virgil asked this question, Scott could clearly hear how ashamed and regretful his little brother sounded.  
"I don't hate you... It's just that, well I really wish you would have waited at least another couple of years, and I also can't deny that I am a little bit disappointed in you, but... It's also none of my business so I can't tell you you can and can't do in your life, quite literally."

"At least now I know" Virgil sighed, there was a newfound melancholy note in the air, 'trying to break us apart' both men figured, they sat there in the cold, solemn, melancholy silence for what felt like years, only to actually be half an hour before Scott announced, very little hint of bother in his voice, that he had to leave Virgil to be alone as he had important business to attend to. "Bye" Virgil farewelled hopefully, that hope disappearing when Scott didn't reply.

* * *

**1 Day Later**  
9:11 pm the clock read, 'ironic' Virgil thought, 'time for me to finally leave the hospital and the clock reads 9:11, that gives me confidence!', Scott chose that moment to walk in and announce that Virgil had been released from hospital, albeit he had strict health instructions to follow for the next few weeks. "let's go, now" Scott almost demanded, quite aggressively too,  
''Whatever" Virgil mumbled his response while rolling his eyes at Scott's newfound attitude.  
"Don't be rude" He stated, 'obviously not in a mood to be messed with, I wonder what happened after he left?'

Virgil got up, slowly, and was about to grab his stuff but Scott quickly swiped it away before he could get to it,  
"Your not doing any lifting of any kind!",  
"So you're talking to me now?" Virgil joked, albeit half serious and hopefully. Scott just sighed but eventually turned and looked Virgil straight in the eye,  
"I was never _not_ talking to you",  
"bull_shit"_, Scott groaned,  
"Look, I said I didn't hate you, and I ment it, okay, isn't that good enough for you?",  
"why? you have every right to hate me",  
"Virgil" he sighed, "your my little bro, I can't just hate you, how else is there to look after you, hmm?" He ruffled Virgil's hair, obviously to hide his true feelings about the whole situation, unfortunately for him, Virgil didn't take the bait.

"Your not a very sycophant person, are you?"  
"You need to stop with the rhetorical questions kid,",  
"I'm not a kid anymore Scott",  
"That's what I'm afraid of",  
"Why?" Now he was curious. "Why are you afraid of me not being a kid anymore?"  
"Because...", Scott seemed to be struggling to finish what he was going to say, especially as he was usually good at talking.  
"because what?"  
"because... I, well um, after mom err... Passed, well" now Scott just looked very uncomfortable talking about the subject, 'probably why he used a euphemism for dying' Virgil assumed,"I just got used to looking after you as you were kids, and I know how to handle kids, but..." Virgil decided to put his big brother out of misery and finished his sentence for him, hoping he'd be correct.

"But you have no idea how to handle us and help us with our problems as we get older?"  
"Yeah... I mean John's alright because he's mature and already can take care of himself, but You, Gordy and Al, well you're a totally different story".  
"I can so look after myself!"  
"Yeah Virge, you can obviously look after yourself" Scott replied sarcastically, "just look how well you handled you last situation, how can I trust you now!", the way he said it came out a lot more harshly than Scott had anticipated, and he saw the look of hurt on his little brothers face. 'It's always the little things' Virgil thought sadly, oblivious to the fact that Scott had previously been thinking exactly the same thing, it hurt to know that Scott didn't trust him and Scott immediately regretted what he had just said.

"Let's just leave"  
"Virge I..." Virgil interrupted him.  
"Let's go". 'Looks like it's my turn to do the apologising for the always ubiquitous problems occurring in our family'.

* * *

They got to the car in 20 minutes and were silent the whole time, much to Scott's annoyance. "Virgil" he eventually sighed, "you're gonna have to say something sooner or later kid",  
"I'd prefer later",  
"Okay then". Scott started the car and attempted to find the exit to the hospital car park, and was frustrated when he couldn't find one,  
"you've always been great at helping people, but absolutely hopeless at finding things" Virgil stated honestly.  
"Gee thanks", 'finally' he was so glad Virgil was actually talking to him.

"Try going left" Virgil advised,  
"Okay". They headed left, just like Virgil had advised, and found an exit,  
"told ya",  
"Don't be cocky kid",  
"wasn't"  
"You were"  
"no I wasn't", Scott sighed, he could clearly see what Virgil was aiming to do.  
"Virgil, i'm not going to get into an argument with you, so stop trying to get one out of me!"  
"And who says I was trying to get into an argument?"  
"despite what _you_ might think, I am not an idiot, I know your game and it will _not_ work, got it?", right now, he really did wish that Virgil did get it, but clearly he wasn't.  
"oh yeah? well what actually _is_ my game then, huh? What _am_ I trying to do?", The annoying way Virgil had said that sounded to Scott like his little brother was testing him.  
"Virgil please..."  
"please what? Shut up and never say anything at all? because that's what I should do, anything I say or do is never good enough for you, is it?  
"I never..."  
"Never what? said that, well you didn't need to, I know exactly what your thinking, that I'm a total disappointment & I never do anything right, well why don't I just kill myself then, huh? that'll be better for you, then I'll never disappoint or do something wrong ever again!"

"What!" Virgil's outburst had shocked Scott to his core, of course he didn't want his baby brother to kill himself,  
"you heard me!",  
"Yeah I did and why the hell would you ever say or think that?" he sighed, "of course I don't want you to kill yourself, I love you, I mean yeah, of course sometimes you do things wrong, but that's part of learning, and I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel like a disappointment, because you're not, I would rather throw myself in front of a moving train than for you to kill yourself!"

"Well maybe you would, but I doubt it though, but dad sure as hell wouldn't!", Virgil was clearly working himself into a tough spot to get of and Scott didn't want to let that to happen.

"Of course he would, he's just busy and has to work, how do you think we eat and have money to live, huh?"  
"Well why doesn't he do that then? He clearly wants nothing to do with me, he never even talks to me, he hates me", he paused, "And I hate him!". There he'd said it, and personally, Virgil didn't see anything wrong with saying what was clearly true, his dad hated him.  
"Dad doesn't hate you Virgil",  
"Sure he does, you all do, you never even notice me, so why are you stopping me from killing myself, it'll be one less person to worry about, not that you ever do anyway, but you said it yourself that you didn't know how to deal with our problems, so basically it'll be helping you, and personally, it should be dad looking after us, not you, so why do _you _do it, it's not like he does anything for us?".

Scott hated to admit it, but Virgil had him stunned, why _did_ he do it?, his dad _didn't_ ever do anything for him, Virgil, whom had seen Scotts facial expression knew he'd hit the nail in the head, so to speak. "Exactly". They stayed silent for another minute before Scott finally replied, "please don't kill yourself Virge, I don't want to never see you again",  
"Please, like anyone actually cares about me!",  
"You couldn't be more wrong Virgil!", Scott didn't know what else to say.  
"No. You couldn't".

Suddenly they could hear sirens wailing and car tires squealing behind them, "Idiots" Virgil mumbled, he could see the car behind them hastily heading for their rear.

"grr...Virgil can you please stop being so, so...",  
"So what? obnoxious, annoying, disappointing or even worse" he said sounding sarcastic,"being true",  
"The first two, now quit it okay?, you're wearing my patients thin". Virgil sighed, the car behind them was getting really close now,  
"Fine then, I'll stop... Forever".

And for a split second all anyone could hear was car engines screaming. Then,  
**BANG...**


End file.
